The Unexpected Love
by EZ.XT9
Summary: Giyu and Shinobu went on a mission together. A lot of unexpected things happened on their adventure. Is it a good things or a bad things? Happy things or sad things? Giyuu x Shinobu story.
1. Night In The Wisteria Forest

**_Chapter 1 - Night In The Wisteria Fores_****_t_**

Shinobu and Giyu went on a mission together because Oyakata ordered them. They were going to a place they don't even know where it is. The crow was giving them the instructions.

\- Caww, Caww. You'll arrive soon to the wisteria house because your mission will start tomorrow. *flew away*

\- Ah so we are going to rest in the wisteria house? What do you think Tomioka-san?

\- I don't really care I will just follow the instructions.

\- Oh Tomioka-san why you gotta be so cold?

\- ...

\- Ne Tomioka-san are you ignoring me?

\- ...

\- Ne Tomioka-san why don't you change the way you talk to people, because this is why you don't have friends.

\- I have friends.

\- Eh if this is what you say then *smirks*

\- ...

* * *

After 30 minutes of walking straight forward while Shinobu was teasing Giyu, they arrived at the wisteria house on noon (around 12 p.m). They went into the house to eat. After they ate, Giyu decides to go training nearby the wisteria house. Shinobu went with him because she didn't want to stay alone in the house. She took with her some bento boxes in case they became hungry.

Giyu took off his haori and his demon slaying corps uniform and went to train. Shinobu went to explore the forest and gathers some fruits, flowers and cute things. Giyu was doing some pull ups, push ups, Total Concentration training, swinging his sword thousands of times, crunches and pushing a giant boulder.

After some hours.

\- Ne Tomioka-san you've been training for like 3 hours, aren't you going to rest? Over training is a bad thing you know.

Out of no-where, Shinobu surprised Giyu from behind while he was pushing a boulder.

\- Come and rest, I have some food for you.

Giyu wiped his sweat while walking after Shinobu to the campfire. When they arrived, Giyu sat on a rock and Shinobu gave him his bento box and sat next to him with her bento box.

\- Tomioka-san, how was your training?

\- Good.

\- Is this the only thing you are going to say?

\- ...

\- Ara Ara.

Shinobu noticed some rice remains on Giyu's cheeks so she tried to wipe them off.

\- Ne Tomioka-san, why do you eat like a bunny? *wiping off the remains*

Giyu stared at Shinobu for 10 seconds then Shinobu froze.

\- Ne Tomioka-san, is there some prob-

Giyu leaned closer to Shinobu's face and put his hand on Shinobu's jaw. Giyu was 1 inch (2.5 cm) away from Shinobu's face. This situation made Shinobu's face damn red and she was blushing so hard.

\- Tomioka-san?

\- ...

For about 30 seconds in the same position, Giyu leaned back and continued to eat his onigiri. Shinobu was shocked but didn't say anything and went back to eat. Shinobu decided to forget this whole situation and acted normal.

* * *

\- I am going back to my training, thanks for the food.

\- What again? But over training is bad Tomioka-san.

\- ...

\- *sigh* Ara Ara.

* * *

Giyu went back to training and Shinobu remained at the campfire to pack the bento boxes. When she was done, she went to play with the animals nearby her. After some hours, Shinobu saw Giyu swinging his sword so she decided to go and help him with his training.

\- *counting his swings* 2995, 2996, 2997, 2998, 2999, -

Giyu felt something coming from the sky so he looked up, it was Shinobu falling from the sky with her Nichirin blade. Giyu stopped swinging his sword and countered Shinobu's attack from the sky.

\- Hi Tomioka-san how are you? I decided to help you with your training. Does it bother you?

\- ...

\- I'll take it as a no.

They backed off so they can start their contest. Their contest went on for 30 minutes. It was evening (around 8 p.m).

Because of Shinobu's little body, she went zig-zag so Giyu would trip and fall then Shinobu could intimidate him with her katana and wins the contest. But it didn't happen. When Giyu tripped, Shinobu tripped with him and it caused Shinobu to fall on top of him. Shinobu can't win against strength and her katana fell off her hand when she tripped so it's an easy win to Giyu. Giyu throwed his katana away and rolled himself so he could be on top of her. They stared at each other for 10 seconds in the same position. Giyu then tightly interlocked fingers with Shinobu's hand and leaned his head closer to Shinobu.

\- T-Tomioka-san w-wait I-

\- Shinobu, if you don't want this, I can back off. I'll count to 3 if you don't say anything I'll take it as a no.

\- 3...

Shinobu was damn red and blushing harder than before. She didn't know what to say or what to do because she was embarrassed.

\- 2...

\- w-wait

\- 1...

\- I-I d-don't kno-

\- Shinobu...

\- T-Tomio-

***kiss***

Giyu french kissed Shinobu for atleast 30 seconds but it didn't end here. When Giyu finished, he looked at Shinobu's eyes and at how red she was. He then untied Shinobu's uniform and kissed Shinobu's collar and neck, so later it can be hidden underneath her uniform. Shinobu was gasping and moaning.

\- To-Tomioka-san w-wait. What i-if someone saw us?

\- ...

\- To-Tomioka-san...

After some minutes Giyu stopped and stood up, while Shinobu was still lying on the ground because she was embarrassed and blushing so hard. Giyu then gave her a little smirk and carried her up in his arms and went back to the campfire to pick up their stuff. Shinobu was hiding her red face againts Giyu's chest. When they arrived Giyu wore his uniform and haori and picked up his stuff. Shinobu was waiting for Giyu.

They went back to the wisteria house to sleep, because tomorrow they have a mission againts an Upper Moon. They got ready to sleep and went to their beds without saying a word. Shinobu tried to talk to him.

\- Um T-Tomioka-san?

\- ...

\- Why did you do this?

\- ...

\- Can you atleast answer to this question Tomioka-san?

\- Do you think that it's easy to hold in while seeing a cute girl on top of you blushing so damn hard?

\- Th-that's... *blushing*

\- *sigh* sorry

\- It's alright. Good night Tomioka-san.

\- ...

Shinobu tried to sleep but she couldn't. It was so cold that she couldn't sleep well. She decides to go and sleep next to Giyu to warm her up. Giyu woke up because he heard noises, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Shinobu lying next to him. Giyu bear hugged Shinobu and then went to sleep again.

* * *

Hi! So this is my very first fanfic story so I don't know if it's good. The next chapter will come someday. I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Demon In Osaka!

**_Chapter 2 - Demon In Osaka!_**

Giyuu woke up at 5 am. and couldn't go back to sleep. Giyuu was still hugging Shinobu while she was deeply asleep. Giyuu decided to go training again.

Shinobu woke up in the morning (around 8 am.) not knowing where Giyuu is. Giyuu then showed up in front of the door wet. Shinobu went to look for a towel to give it to Giyuu. Giyuu took the towel from Shinobu and started to dry his hair with it.

\- Tomioka-san where were you?

\- I was training.

\- Training? When did you wake up?

\- Around 5 am.

\- Why are you wet?

\- I was showering at the waterfalls.

\- Eh really but isn't the water cold?

\- It's part of my training.

\- Are you dead serious Tomioka-san?

\- ...

\- Whatever.

* * *

Few minutes later*

\- Caww caww, Kocho Shinobu and Tomioka Giyuu, your mission is in Osaka and the train leaves at 12 pm. There are young girls who disappear everynight. You have to go there and find out why is this happening. Make your way to Tokyo, you'll find the nearest train there. *flew away*

\- Did you hear this Tomioka-san? We are going to Osaka.

\- Whatever. Let's just get ready to leave.

\- Okay.

They started to pack up their stuff and took with them some bento boxes. After 2 hours (at 11 am.) they said goodbye to the house owner and made their way to Tokyo.

\- Ne Tomioka-san, how long are we going to walk?

\- Around 45 minutes.

\- Haa really? And are you going to be like this throughout this trip?

\- ...

\- Ne Tomioka-san, why do you hate to talk?

\- ...

\- Ne Tomioka-san, are you going to change someday?

\- ...

\- Doesn't it bother you that you have no friends?

\- I had a friend but he is gone.

\- Oh my really. I am sorry.

\- ...

\- So, you lost someone precious to you?

\- ...

\- You don't want to talk about it?

\- ...

\- By the way, I've always wondered, why do you have a mismatched haori?

\- The red side is my big sister's kimono dress and the other side is my friend's kimono dress.

\- And after you lost both of them you knitted your sister's and your only friend's kimono together?

\- ...

\- I am sorry for your loss, Tomioka-san.

\- You don't need to. It was long time ago.

Shinobu was silent for 5 minutes so Giyuu wanted to make her feel comfortable instead of worrying about him.

\- You know Shinobu, your body is so small that it was so easy for me yesterday to roll myself to be on top of you.

\- Oh really what about you kissing me without my permission? *angry*

\- I warned you and you didn't even try to push me away.

\- Oh Tomioka-san tell me, how am I supposed to push you or even tell you to get off me if you didn't stop kissing me and my neck?

\- Look we arrived to Tokyo.

\- Don't ignore me Tomioka-san.

\- ...

\- I feel like someday I am going to kill you.

* * *

Shinobu and Giyuu arrived to Tokyo, but they didn't know where the train was.

\- I am going to ask around if someone can help us. Tomioka-san you can wait for me here since you suck at communicating with people.

Shinobu gave her blade to Giyuu and went to ask around. Giyuu stood still where Shinobu left him. Not too long after she left, Giyuu saw a dog coming his way. Giyuu had nothing to do so he got down to pet the dog, and for the first time in his life, the dog didn't bite him. Shinobu was done asking and went back to Giyuu. She then saw Giyuu playing with a dog and got surprised. She went closer to him. Giyuu noticed her and got up.

\- So what did you discover? Where is the train?

\- The train is 10 minutes away from here so we have to get going as fast as we could.

\- Wakatta (understood).

They began running towards the train.

\- Ne Tomioka-san, since when dogs started to like you? And since when do you even pet them or play with them?

\- ...

\- So you are not going to answer?

\- I told you I am not disliked by people or animals.

\- Well I guess so.

* * *

When they arrived at the station, they went to buy tickets and got into the train. Giyuu was tired because he didn't sleep well and over trained. When Giyuu and Shinobu found their seats and sat next to each other, Giyuu couldn't hold himself and fell asleep on Shinobu's shoulder. When Shinobu turned to see Giyuu, she let out a lovely giggle. Then she let Giyuu sleep on her lap instead of her shoulder.

The train trip to Osaka takes 4 hours. Shinobu was reading a book while Giyuu was sleeping. While he was sleeping, Shinobu would play with his hair from time to time. After 2 hours, Giyuu woke up.

\- Good morning Tomioka-san. How are you?

\- I am fine.

\- 2 more hours and we will arrive to Osaka. Are you hungry? I made some bento boxes before we left the wisteria house. Do you want some? *hands him his bento box*

\- Thanks. Itadakimasu.

\- Itadakimasu.

(After they ate)

\- Thanks for the meal, Shinobu.

\- Your welcome Tomioka-san *sees Giyuu's face* Ara Ara Tomioka-san, eating like a bunny again? Here, let me wipe them off for you.

When Shinobu was wiping off the rice from Giyuu's cheeks, she eye contacted him, and all she felt was depressing/being unworthy feeling coming from him. Shinobu felt sad but didn't want Giyuu to notice her.

\- What's wrong Shinobu?

\- Uhh it's nothing.

\- You sure?

\- Yes of course.

After they were done eating, Shinobu continued reading her book and Giyuu was looking at the window until the train arrived to Osaka. They got off the train.

\- Look at this Tomioka-san, isn't Osaka a beautiful city?

\- It's 4 pm. What will we do now? It's not dark yet for the demons to appear.

\- Oh come on Tomioka-san. Lets go and explore this beautiful city and when it's dark, we will go and search for some demons.

Shinobu held Giyuu's hand and went to explore Osaka. There was some sort of festival and they took the opportunity to go there and have some fun. They ate lots of good foods and played a lot and had some fun.

* * *

\- Ne Tomioka-san, what was your favourite food here? I really liked the tamagoyaki.

\- Me too. It was pretty good.

\- Look Tomioka-san, there is some kendo contest. Please go and fight someone.

\- I don't want to.

\- But I want to see you fighting someone in kendo.

\- What will I get if I fight?

\- I won't tease you until we get back to home.

\- Alright.

Giyuu went to fight someone in kendo and Shinobu was standing nearby the battle ground. All the competitors wore a mask and armor unlike Giyuu. Giyuu didn't have his mask and armor on. There were in total 10 competitors. Giyuu told them to attack him at once. In less than 5 seconds, he defeated them all and left the battle ground.

\- Ne Tomioka-san, did you just show off?

\- No, I just saved some time.

\- Boring. Let's go and eat somewhere. Our "date" is not over yet.

\- But it's going to be dark soon.

\- Yes, soon but not now. We still have some time.

They went to eat some ramen to end their "date". After they ate ramen, Shinobu couldn't stop eating. She went to buy some dangos and ate it in their way of leaving the festival ground. After 10 minutes of walking, they arrived to the forest, where all the girls have been disappearing everynight.

* * *

\- So this is the forest where all the girls disappeared.

\- Are you done with your dangos? The demon could show at any second.

\- Tomioka-san do you really think that a demon will show himself and the sun still hasn't gone? You have to appreciate the beautiful sunset before you start fighting a horrible demon and who knows if we will be alive until tomorrow. Want to try some dangos? It's delicious.

\- ...

Giyuu stole a kiss from Shinobu to tease her.

\- Yea it's delicious.

\- You really like to make people angry, Tomioka-san *angry*

\- I am so jealous, I wanted to steal a kiss from her too.

Suddenly, Shinobu and Giyuu heard a weird voice coming from behind them. They turned to see whose voice it was.

When Shinobu recognized who he was, she became really angry that her smile disappeared from her face.

\- Oh I am sorry to interrupt you guys. My name is Doma, have you seen a girl with a long black hair and wore a blue kimono? Oh wait, right. I absorb-

Without him noticing, he got his eyes slashed by Giyuu.

\- How rude. You didn't let me finish what I started. Are all the Demon Slayers like this?

\- A demon who killed a human has no rights to speak, said Giyuu.

\- You misunderstood, I didn't kill her, I absorbed her. From now on she will live inside me.

\- SHUT UP! DON'T YOU REMEMBER THE GIRL YOU KILLED WHO HAD THIS HAORI?

Shinobu shouted at Doma as loud as she could. Giyuu was surprised, because this was his first time seeing Shinobu this angry.

\- Tomioka-san, please don't interfere in our fight because this is something I have to handle by myself.

Shinobu attacked Doma but he countered her attack and hugged her to absorb her.

\- SHINOBUU!

(Giyuu shouted)

* * *

Hi! Chapter 2 is here and the next chapter and I think it will be the last chapter will come someday. Hope you enjoy this chapter for now. See you.


	3. Battle Against An Upper Moon

**_Chapter 3 - Battle against an Upper Moon, Shinobu' fate_**

\- SHINOBU!

Whithout any thinking, Giyuu attacked Douma as fast as he could to save Shinobu. Giyu knew what Shinobu was thinking and what she wanted to do, so he had to stop her immediately before he loses someone precious to him again.

Giyuu managed to separate Shinobu from Douma and what he did next was unexpected. He used all of his strenght at once to throw Shinobu as far as he could so she wouldn't go sacrafising herself because of a shithead demon.

\- LIVE, LIVE AS LONG AS YOU COULD, IF IT'S NOT FOR ME THEN ATLEAST FOR KANAO AND KANAE. PLEASE. I WON'T LET YOU DIE BEFORE ME!

Giyuu said those words when he threw Shinobu. Those words made Shinobu blush and speechless in the same time while flying far away from him. Giyu knew that Shinobu can handle the landing so he didn't worry so much about it.

* * *

\- IT'S NOW ME AND YOU DOUMA, OR SHOULD I CALL YOU SHITHEAD!

\- Now now, don't be so rude. You took away my food so I am going to take away your life instead.

\- Then try if you can. Total Concentration, Breath Of Water, First Style: Water Surface Slash.

Giyuu attacked Douma but he blocked his attack easily by using his Blood Demon Art.

\- Blood Demon Art: Freezing Fog.

\- (Crap! What is this?)

\- If you inhale this air you will freeze to death.

Giyuu dodged the attack by jumping a long backflip. The fight continued for atleast 15 minutes. Giyuu was exhausted unlike Doma.

\- When will you give up? You know you can't win against me, so why are you trying?

\- It's none of your business!

\- As you wish, you will die eventually so it's not a big problem.

\- SHUT UP! Breath Of Water, Tenth Style: The Dragon Of Change!

Giyuu attacked Doma with his strongest move, but it didn't affect him.

\- You are going to die, Blood Demon Art: Scattering Lotuses.

\- (CRAP!)

Giyuu got hit by Doma's attack, and started bleeding and got a deep wound. He was lying on the ground trying to close the wound by his breathing technique. Giyuu felt useless and weak and he knew he was going to die in this battle, but he chose to fight and die like a warrior instead of giving up.

\- Giyuu, you can do it. Don't give up.

\- (Huh, who is this?)

Giyuu heard a voice in his head, but didn't know who it was or what it was. He then tried to stand up again and fight for Shinobu's sake.

\- DOMA! I SWEAR I AM GOING TO CUT YOUR HEAD OFF! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU! JUST WAIT AND SEE!

* * *

Giyuu shouted at Doma again and stood up. He didn't lose a lot of blood, but he still lost some. After some seconds, a mark appeared on Giyuu's face. Giyuu took his blade and attacked Doma aiming on his neck. Giyuu was so fast that Doma didn't see him attacking. Doma felt Giyuu's blade on his neck but apparently Giyuu couldn't cut off Doma's head off. Giyuu wasn't surprised, because he knew that an Upper Moon isn't so easy to kill, but he felt hopeless. Dome kicked Giyuu off of him.

\- (I can't win, I need atleast 2 more Hashiras to defeat him. CRAP!)

\- Now it's time for your death. Blood Demon Art: Scattering Lotuses

\- (It's the end of my life)

\- BREATH OF WATER, SECOND STYLE: WATER WHEEL!

\- BREATH OF INSECT, DANCE OF THE BUTTERFLIES: FROLIC!

\- Huh?! (Giyuu)

\- Huh?! (Doma)

Doma got hit by an attack from 2 people without him knowing. Giyuu is unconscious.

\- Are you alright Tomioka-san?

\- S-Shinobu?

\- Giyuu-san don't worry anymore we are here.

\- T-Tanjiro? What are you doing here? How did you come back, Shinobu?

\- It's not the right time to talk Tomioka-san, we have to deal with Doma first. You can rest for now.

\- NO! I will fight. I swore to kill him and protect you Shinobu.

\- You can't fight like this Tomioka-san! Take this medicine and rest, please.

Tanjiro was fighting Doma while Shinobu was healing Giyuu.

\- But-

\- NO BUTS! Why are you doing this, Tomioka-san? Why do you want to sacrifice your life for me? I can't even cut demon's head so why are you doing this?

\- It's true that you can't cut demon's head, but you are still strong, stupidly strong. And do you need a reason to not protect someone precious to you, Shinobu?

\- *blushing* I umm...

\- Shinobu-san, I need some help right here!

\- I am coming, Tanjiro-kun! Now please Tomioka-san, rest well.

Shinobu went to fight Doma with Tanjiro.

\- (What a woman, do you really think I will seriously stay and not protect you and Tanjiro? You're wrong. I need to find a way to cut his head off, but how?)

* * *

\- Ahh Shinobu-chan came back to me, how lucky I am.

\- (What is wrong with this demon? I've never seen a demon like him.)

\- Tanjiro-kun don't worry, he is just a shithead whose head has to get cut off. Just don't get too close to him when he is about to attack. Let's attack in the same time when we have the opportunity.

\- Roger that, Shinobu-san.

Tanjiro and Shinobu were fighting Doma while Giyuu was watching them and trying to find a way to cut off Doma's head, even if it means sacrificing himself.

\- (Oh I came up with an idea. All I need is to borrow Shinobu's body.)

trying to stand up*

\- (Okay good I can stand up.)

Giyuu went to pick up Shinobu from fighting and went to hide somewhere to tell her the idea.

\- Listen Shinobu, I have an idea how to cut off Doma's head but it may hurt you a little bit.

\- Don't worry just tell me about it, Tomioka-san.

\- I need your blood to put it on my blade so I can cut his head off with it.

\- But will it work?

\- It HAS to work.

\- Okay then let's try it out.

\- Ehh where did Shinobu-chan went? Where did that man took her?

\- (Okay Tanjiro relax. I can smell Shinobu's and Giyuu's scent nearby here. I am sure they didn't run away)

\- Breath Of Insect, Dance Of The Dragonfly: Compound Eye Hexagon.

\- (It's Shinobu-san!) Breath Of Water, Third Style: Dance Of The Rapid Current.

\- I am done with all of you, I am going to finish you all. Blood Demon Art, Hoarfrost-Waterlily Bodhisattva.

\- (Tomioka-san please, you are our last hope)

Giyuu came from behind Doma without him noticing it. Giyuu had the See-Through World ability, that's why Doma couldn't feel his attack.

\- (Our last hope) Breath Of Water, Tenth Style: The Dragon Of Change.

Giyuu was so close to Doma's neck, that it was easy for him to cut it off.

\- (OH CRAP HE IS TOO CLOSE) I WON'T DIE THIS EASILY! Blood Demon Art: Scattering Lotuses.

\- (Oh no, it seems like I am defeated)

\- TOMIOKA-SAN NO!

\- GIYUU-SAN!

Giyuu got a dangerous deep wound.

\- (I can't do it. My blade is already half a way his neck. I am out of strenght)

\- Giyuu Don't give up. You can do it. I believe in you Giyuu. Like I always did.

It was the same voice he heard before Shinobu and Tanjiro came.

\- (This voice is...familiar. Who is it? Can I really do it?)

\- GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM NOW! BREATH OF INSECT, DANCE OF THE CENTIPEDE: HUNDRED LEGGED ZIGZAG!

\- Shinobu-san wait! (I can't let her attack by herself) Dance Of The Fire God: Fire Chariot.

\- (Shinobu and Tanjiro believed in me so I can't let them down. I will do it. I will do it even if I had to sacrifice myself) DOMA, YOU ARE DEAD!

* * *

After 15 minutes*

\- Tomioka-san! Tomioka-san! Tomioka-san! Can you hear me Tomioka-san?

\- Sh-Shinobu?

\- Thank god you are alive. Tanjiro-kun, he is alive. You can go and look around in this forest if there are some demons around.

\- Wakatta. *Tanjiro left*

Giyuu was lying on Shinobu's lap.

\- Shinobu...what happened? Where am I?

\- Please don't talk so much Tomioka-san. Let me heal your wounds. Basically, Doma was defeated thanks to you, and then you became unconsious because of your deep wounds. We are still in the forest and I am healing your wounds.

\- Oh I see. Are you okay Shinobu? How is your wound? Is Tanjiro okay too?

\- Both of us are fine. It's you who is badly wounded.

\- Good.

\- Ne Tomioka-san, what you said before (*flashback* "LIVE, LIVE AS LONG AS YOU COULD, IF IT'S NOT FOR ME THEN ATLEAST FOR KANAO AND KANAE. PLEASE. I WON'T LET YOU DIE BEFORE ME!" and "It's true that you can't cut demon's head, but you are still strong, stupidly strong. And do you need a reason to not protect someone precious to you, Shinobu?") what did you mean by it?

\- Tomioka-san please answer me.

\- I meant what I said. Shinobu, you are precious and important to me and I wanted to truly protect you. You mean so much to me.

\- *blush* Are you really the Tomioka-san I know?

\- I will be done soon with your wounds

\- ... *staring at her lips*

\- Is there something on my face, Tomioka-san?

kiss*

Giyuu grabbed Shinobu's cheek with his hand and kissed her a deep kiss.

\- *blushing so hard* Wh-what was that for, Tomioka-san?

\- Tomioka-san?

\- Why are you so cute when you're blushing?

\- Umm I-

\- Shinobu, will you stay by my side from now on?

\- *smile* Yes, yes I will.

\- *surprised* Shinobu I-

\- Shinobu-san! Giyuu-san! I killed the demons that were around.

Tanjiro came back running to Shinobu annd Giyuu and got closer to them.

\- Umm is everything okay? Why are your faces so red?

\- Umm it's nothing important, Tanjiro-kun. Let's just get back to home, okay?

\- Okay.

* * *

flashback*

\- Where did Tomioka-san threw me? I can't find him anywhere.

\- Yooo! Shinobu-san!

\- Tanjiro-kun?! What are you doing here?

\- Oyakata-sama told me to come to Osaka and help you and Giyuu-san. By the way where is Giyuu-san?

\- Long story. Can you smell his scent somewhere?

\- Yes, it's nearby, northwards.

\- Alright, now let's go and save him.

\- He is in trouble? Then let's get going.

end of flashback*

* * *

in the train*

The trio were in the train and on their way back to Tokyo. Giyuu was sleeping and Shinobu and Tanjiro were eating some onigiri.

\- Giyuu-san is fast asleep. Was he like this when you were on your way to Osaka?

\- Yes.

\- I wonder, what is he dreaming about?

\- Who knows.

\- I knew you could do it Giyuu. Keep doing your best.

\- So it was you, Sabito. Always supporting me and believing in me.

\- It wasn't just me, Giyuu. You have other people who believed in you too.

\- Other people? Oh yeah, Shinobu, Tanjiro and Nee-san. Thank you, all of you.

\- Giyuu-san?!

\- Tomioka-san?! Are those tears?

\- He, he is still sleeping.

\- What in the hell are you dreaming about, Tomioka-san?

\- It's not a problem, Shinobu-san. I don't smell any sad scent, indeed it's a happy one.

* * *

Hi! First of all I am so so so sorry for the late upload. After I realised ch 2, I wanted to take a break and when I got back to writing I was out of ideas and unmotivated so I needed some time. I didn't want to write anything and upload it and ruin the whole story, so I took a little too much time writing this chapter. If there is any spelling mistakes or anything then sorry but I wanted to upload this chapter as fast as I could. This is the last chapter of The Unexpected Love story. I have an idea for my next story but I need some time to think about it more so I hope you guys can wait.


End file.
